Cars: The Silent Racer
by DSMeatte
Summary: Seemingly fearless on the track, this rookie seems frightened of everything. This is his story.
1. Chapter I: After the Race

**Disclaimer: Cars does not belong to me. Any reconizable characters Belong to Disney/Pixar. Other characters belong to me.**

* * *

"Well howdy folks, and welcome to the NASCAR Recap on ESCPN! I'm Darrell Cartrip..." 

"And I'm Bob Cutlass. Man, that was a SPECTACULAR race today, wasn't it Darrell?"

"You bet your bumper it was! Now, for those of you who didn't manage to catch the race, what the heck were you thinking? You missed one HELL of a show!"

"They sure did, for the first time in NASCAR history—"

"A THREE WAY TIE between The King, Chick Hicks, and Lightning McQueen! Sorry, Bob, couldn't help myself!"

"You never can, Darrell! Heck, we all thought McQueen had it until he blew a tire! Officials stated that a tiebreaker race would be held in California in one week between the three racers. Looks like the Kings last race wasn't his last after all!"

"Sorry to chance the subject Bob, but MAN did you see McQueen out there!? I said this about twenty times after the race, but I COULDN'T BELEIVE IT!!! I have never seen more professional racing in all my years! I didn't think ANYONE would still race though that crash!"

"Well, that's another reason this race will go down in history. This race also marks the smallest finish with only four cars getting the checkered flag!"

"You bet Bo—Wait...Four?"

"My reaction exactly Darrel. Along with the three way tie for first, there WAS a second place finisher."

"Oh yeah! I remember now! That kid from Vector, right?"

"That's right, Number 18, sponsored by Vector Industries, somehow managed to get though the crash and get a second place finish. Course, with the tie no one even noticed! I believe you interviewed him, Darrel?"

"Well, I tried Bob, I really did, but the kid was real shy, never got a word from him. Took him a while to even look at me! All I managed to do was get a bit of info from the Chief of his team."

"Like his name?"

"Not even the crew knew his name! All I managed to get was that this was only the kid's third race!"

"Well that makes all of us! The kids made a pretty big name for himself in this race, and looks like no one even knows his name! Speaking of kid who made big names, here's Kori with one of the tie racers, Strip Weathers! Kori?"

* * *

After the Piston Cup race, a young racecar, painted black with a big number 17 on his side was sitting by his trailer, watching as his idol, Strip Weathers, was being interviewed by the press. He wanted to congratulate The King on his somewhat victory, and good luck in the tiebreaker, but he was too intimidated to go up and talk to him. He just stood there watching until... 

"Hey kid!"

The kid jumped around and saw No. 8, Junior, driving up to him. Scared, he put it in reverse, and drove straight into the trailer next to him, only to ram into Jeff Gordon and realize he's in the wrong trailer. He then rushed to his own as Jeff yelled "Damn it! That hurt..."

Chuckling, Junior drove up to the 18 trailer and started to talk to the kid.

"Well, you a shy little guy aren't you? Come on, kid, I don't bite..." Said Junior as the kid slowly poked his hood out. "My name is Ralph Dale Earnhardt Jr. Everyone calls me Junior though. How about you? What's your name?" The kid just stared at him with a nervous look.

"That's alright, we don't need to do anything you don't want to...but we need to call you something..." Junior started to think of something to call him, when he noticed his sponsors logo on the hood. "Vector huh...Hey kid, why don't I just call you that for now? Vector? You like that?"

The kid just kept staring for a second, and eventually nodded his head.

"Well then, I'm going to call you Vector from now on. So, Vector, I just wanted to congratulate you on your second place win, you have some real talent in there. Though I would have preferred you didn't run straight into me in the crash..." Vector went from a nervous stare to a look that said "Oops, that was you?"

"Now now kid... I'm not blaming you, if I did, I'd have to blame three other cars, heh. So, Vector. You were sitting here just staring—"

All of a sudden, Vector just floored it, and crashed in the back of his trailer. Causing Junior to jump at the sudden noise. "What the..." he thought when...

"Well Well Well! He's a smart kid that 18!" Yelled Chick Hicks as he drove up behind Junior. "Everyone could learn from him. He's smart enough to know not to get the crash virus from you Junior! After all, Who wouldn't be scared? What with this crash, then what happened to your old--"

"What do you want Hicks?" Interrupted Junior

"Aw, nothing, nothing. Just wanted to talk to this kid, that's all." Chick said as he drove up to Vector, in his trailer "Hey kid, I gotta admit, that was some pretty good racing out there. And, of course, I mean, BY ME!!! Ahahahaha!!!" he laughed at Vector just looked at him, terrified out of his mind. "But I must admit, you surprised me. I didn't think anyone could get out of that crash. Just a shame you got second though, but I wouldn't worry about it, after all, IT DIDN'T HAPPEN TO ME!!! Ahahahaha!!" he yelled as Vector pretty much ran up the wall, shaking. Seeing this, Junior intervened. "Are those your favorite lines or something, Hicks? They're kinda getting old."

"Aww, is little Junior jealous?" Hicks teased as he came out of Vectors trailer.

"Why don't you go pester someone else? You're scaring the kid."

"Daw, how cute! The shrimp is standing up for his little boyfriend!" teased Hicks some more.

"Don't you have an interview to get to?"

"Oh geez your right! I'll come pester you later, rookie!" he yelled at Vector as he ran off.

When Hicks was out of site, Junior talked to Vector. "It's alright kid, he's gone. You can come out now..." Vector slowly came out of his trailer, making sure Hicks was nowhere in sight. He then seemed a bit embarrassed when he looked at Junior.

"Vector, don't look so upset. He's the one who stared that whole crash, I can't blame ya for acting that way. Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again. Anyways, I gotta go. I have to make my speech with Bud. You gonna be in California tomorrow?" Vector nodded yes. "Alright, I'll see ya then kid."

Vector looked at Junior strangely, then smiled a bit. "Junior." He said as he back up into the trailer and closed the door.


	2. Chapter II: The Owner of Dinoco

**Note: Due to an error I made, Vectors number has been changed to 18, instead of 17**

* * *

_Hey! It's me._

_I heard about your almost victory in the Piston Cup race! That Chick Hicks is a moron, I tell you. It was clear that he caused that entire crash to stop McQueen. And yet McQueen would have won if not for his tires. I feel kind of sorry for them._

_But enough about that...what about you? That crash must of terrified you...We all know how scared you can get, you know. We all worry about you...You didn't have to become a racer just for me. Well, listen! The tiebreaker race is going to be in Los Angeles right? Are you going to be there? Rex and Lux are eager to see you! I'd be there but...well, you know my situation. I can't leave for the time being...Come and visit, won't you? I'll be disappointed if you don't. But damn it, being stuck here is driving me INSANE!!! They won't let me do anything fun in fear of something happening to me. The boys brought me a TV to watch the races though, and they keep me company all the time! Heck, yesterday, after the crash, they tried to cheer me up by doing imitations of you! They kind of have you pegged! _

_But you know...I really wish you didn't do this... I miss you when you're away. So do the others... and you know there's no guarantee, so I'd like you do be here, just in case the worst happens. _

_Please, come by if you have the chance._

_P.S. Please tell The King "Good Luck" for me..._

* * *

Just as Vector was finishing up reading his E-mail, his driver, Mike, called him on the intercom. "Hey kid! Listen, I'm pretty pooped. I think I'm gonna pull over and take a breather for a couple hours. That alright with you? If it is, don't say anything...Okay! Thanks kid!" Vector rolled his eyes and he put away his computer. He just spent the last six hours in his trailer driving to Los Angeles, so he was pretty eager to get out for a while.

After Mike pulled over at the station and started dozing off, Vector got out of his trailer to go for a little drive.

"Hey! Vector!"

As vector was closing his trailer door, to his excitement, Junior drove up, with a friend behind him, a Gold Cadillac with some longhorns on his hood. Vector rushed over.

"Hey there Vector! Didn't expect to see you here! Hey, Tex and I are about to go get something to eat. Wanna join? My treat!" Vector nodded at the opportunity.

"Well? Aren't you gonna introduce me?" asked the Cadillac.

"Oh, right! Vector, this is a good friend of mine, Tex, Owner of Dinoco! Tex, this is that Vector kid I told you about!"

"Ah, right! Nice to mee—Hey, what's wrong?" As Tex moved to shake Vectors wheel, Vector got a bit startled by the horns of Tex's hood.

"I think the horns are scaring him a bit. Come on, Vector, there's nothing to be scared of! Behind those horns is just a big old softie!" Said Junior.

"What? I ain't THAT soft, am I?" asked Tex.

As Junior was teasing Tex, Vector couldn't help but notice that Tex looked awfully familiar...but Junior said that Tex was the owner of Dinoco, so Vector just figured he saw him somewhere on TV or something.

"Uh...this kid's looking at me weird..." Said Tex. At that moment, Vector snaped out of it. He shook his head as Junior started to laugh. "Well, Come on guys, I'm starving." Said Junior, as they drove towards the station.

* * *

"And THAT'S when I tried to buy the horse a prostitute!" Said Tex

"Haha! I LOVE this guy!" Laughed Junior.

Vector was having a good time at the station, enjoying his Premium Oil. Of course, he didn't talk much, he just spent most of the time listening to Junior and Tex. They both had some very...interesting stories to tell. Then came something that sparked his interest.

"Hey Tex, Just an odd question, but...After King retires, what are you gonna do?" asked Junior. Vector completely forgot that the King was retiring. Vector was a really big fan of The King, ever since he was a kid Vector watched every one of his races. It was like a dream come true for him to be able to race with The King, and it really bummed him out after he learned that King was retiring only a couple races later.

"Well, I don't know, Junior. I'd like to give it to the winner of the race, but I'm not liking the choices. Hicks is a damn cheater on the track, and McQueen is just too independent! I'm really screwed here..." Said Tex.

"I just can't believe he's retiring!" Said Junior. "The King was my inspiration to become a racer. I have too much respect for him to just let him retire...Huh? You okay kid?"

All this talk of the King was making Vector a bit depressed. He decided to go back to his trailer and take a nap or something. He nodded to Junior and Tex, and drove off.

Junior felt bad. He remembered how Vector was just watching the King yesterday, and realized that they bummed him out. "I'll be right back Tex, I'm gonna go talk to—"

Before he could finish, Vector high-tailed it back to his spot, causing Junior and Tex to jump. "Don't tell me..." Though Junior. And just as he thought, who else would drive up except Chick Hicks.

"Well hey there! Fancy meeting you here!" said Hicks. "Huh? Whats wrong kid? OH that's right! I scare you because you'rejustapunylittlekidwhodidn'tknowwhatthehellhewasgettingintowhenhestartedracingandnowhecan'tcomprehendmyuberswsomenessandamazinglygoodlooksANYWAYS! I got something to show you..."

"What's goin on?" asked Tex

"Ugh, For some reason, Hicks is kinda fond of scaring this kid" said Junior.

"See this kid? I gots me a new sticker! This will show that jackass McQueen, don't you say? I even got a cool catch phrase to go with it. What was it again? Oh yeah. KAJIGA!! KAJIGA!! KAJIGA!!! KAJIGAJIGAJIGA!!!" yelled Hicks

Tex couldn't believe what he was seeing, and deciding to do something about it.

"Hey Jackass, I think it might be best for you to back off from the kid, it might just hurt your image." Said Tex.

"And who are you to stop me? His DADA?! Hahaha!"

"Allow me to introduce myself then. My name is Tex. **OWNER OF DINOCO**." Tex said as Hicks smile was completely wiped off his face.

"Or, more specifically," Tex continued, "I'm the man who will be deciding wither you will...or more importantly, **WILL NOT **get the Dinoco sponsorship after the race."

"Uh..."

"Now, you wouldn't want to make me mad, now would you Hicks? I DO have the poer to just keep you out of the races for good you know, I'm very good friends with your agent. Now, if I see you being mean to any of my little friends again You can be sure that you'll be sticking with that sponsorship you already have. What was it again? Huggies?"

"Um..."

"Aww, whats the matter? Don't like it? Well it's a darn shame! Better put your big girl panties on and deal with it!"

"...What are panties?"

"Just go!"

Hicks, stunned and confused about what just happened, turned around and left. Tex turned around to look at Junior and Vector, only to see them with their eyes wide open and their jaws on the floor. "Still think I'm such a softie Junior?"

"...What the...hell was THAT?!" asked Junior, while Vector was jumping with joy.

"Aww, it was nothing. Anyways, you two better get going to bed or something! It's getting late!" Junior, just as confused as Hicks, agreed. "uh..yeah...Come on, Vector, lets get you back to your, uh, trailer."

As Junior and Vector were driving off, Tex couldn't help but wonder. "What the heck came over me?"


	3. Chapter III: The Message

"I just hope Lightning is okay, I'd sure hate to see anything bad happen to him..."

As Vector arrived on the track in the Los Angeles Speedway the next morning, he spotted Junior talking to the press. Everyone seemed to be in a bit of a commotion around Lightning McQueen's trailer, and he didn't know what was going on. As Vector was trying to listen in and figure it out, he was rammed from behind by Darrell Cartrip, which forced Vector straight into another car, face first.

"Sorry kid!" Darrell yelled as he, Bob, and their camera crew rushed to McQueen's trailer. Vector didn't respond though, he was too busy trying to figure out what just happened until he heard a familiar voice.

"Ouch…Kid, I understand if you're a fan, but did you HAVE to french me in front of the wife?"

Vector recognized the voice and realized what he had done. He opened his eyes to see that he rammed straight into racer number 43, The King, Vectors idol, in his face. Embarrassed, Vector tried to back up and get out of sight, but instead rammed straight into yet another car, and this time it hurt. Vector turned around to see who he ran into this time, and jumped as he saw the horns on Tex's hood. That explains the two sharp pains in Vectors bumper. This just was NOT his day.

"Ow…Well, you sure have a hell of a way to say 'Hi', Vector..." Said Tex as he looked at Vector, who looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. "What the hell are ya doin'?" he asked. Vector bowed his head multiple times in order to try and say "Sorry".

"Don't blame him Tex, all this commotion probably got to him. Pretty chaotic with McQueens disappearance and all…" Junior drove over, apparently done with the press. "Plus, he seems to have a habit of ramming into people. I still have the dents to prove it!" he laughed. Vector remembered that Junior said that he ran into him during the crash. Junior was right. He DID have a habit. Tex laughed as well, and said "Well, I wish I had time to talk, but I gotta take care of King here…"

As Tex was driving off, Junior turned to Vector. "Anyways, Vector! I was hoping to run into you…notice I said RUN. Not RAM." Junior teased as Vector started to scowl. "Listen. Because a vast majority of the racers failed to finish yesterday's race, they're going to be holding a consolation race between the losers…and you for some reason. They'll be holding it tomorrow."

Vector got a bit exited. It's between the losers, which meant that Chick Hicks wouldn't be racing. So far, Vector hasn't been in a single race that Hicks didn't cause something, so Vector thought this to be his first fair race.

"And another thing. Some guy came looking for you earlier. His name was Lux." Vectors grin disappeared. "He said there was a little emergency, and to go to the hospital ASAP."

Vector knew exactly what this was about. He was scared that something might happen, and hoped that the worst didn't. He turned around and headed for the exit, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Concerned, Junior caught up to him. "Hey, Mind if I tag along?" he asked. Vector didn't care either way, so he nodded and started driving.

* * *

About an hour later, Junior and Vector found themselves on the fifth floor of the Los Angeles hospital, where they were greeted by two cars.

"About time you got here!" Said the red Honda

"Hey! Who's the cutie you dragged with you?" Asked the orange Honda. Vector ignored them both and went inside the room they were standing next to.

The orange Honda wouldn't stop staring at Junior though. "Man, I like to get all over this guy!" he proclaimed.

"Oh, get back in the closet Rex…Uh, hello sir." Said the Red Honda as he started to talk to Junior. "My name is Lux Aeterna Mozart. This is my brother, Rex Tremendae Mozart. I suppose I don't need to explain him?"

"No, I get it. I'm Ralph Dale Earnhardt Junior." Said Junior.

Rex gasped. "THE number eight car, son of Dale Earnhardt?! Oh, I could just faint right now!"

"If that will mean you shut up for a couple minutes, then please do." Proclaimed Lux.

Vector, completely ignorant of the brothers in the hallway, drove up to the young car that was in the room, apparently asleep. Vector gently nudged hid cheek against hers to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes to look at Vector.

"…H-hey…Leo…"


	4. Chapter IV: The Woman

**Sorry for the long wait and small chapter. Been busy.**

* * *

"Finally…Now, where was I?" 

Lux, being annoyed with Rex's constant flirting, continued talking to Junior after Rex saw "THE CUTEST" mechanic and followed him.

"You were saying that his name was Leo…" said Junior, curious about what's going on.

"That's right. He's a very good friend of ours, Leo. You probably noticed that he doesn't talk much…rarely even. And even when he does it's never more then one or two words. Most I've ever heard him say was 'Shut the hell up!' to Rex over there, and that was about five years ago."

"Why not?"

"Dunno. He's never told us." Junior looked a bit disappointed when he heard that. Since he meet Vector a couple days ago he's been trying to find a way to get him to open up a little. If he really hasn't talked all these years, then Junior kinda lost a little hope, even as he looked in the room and saw Vector sharing a silent laugh with the woman inside.

"The woman he's with is Alexandra." Lux continued. "She's been with Leo longer then we have. A couple months ago, she got extremely sick, near death. The mechanics here managed to keep her alive for a while longer, but apparently, She's caught some sort of virus in her engine. If she wants to live she has to get a new one…But we can't afford it…We've been trying to raise money to get the transplant, but it's costing way too much just to keep her here…"

"…And that's why he became a racer." Junior instantly understood. He thought it was strange. Vector seemed to be very easily frightened and clumsy, not traits racers usually have.

"Exactly" Said Rex, as he drove up behind, with a black wheel print on his cheek. "But things took a turn for the worst a couple days ago. We were all here, watching the big race. Things were going fine…until the crash happened."

"When she saw Leo disappear into that big cloud of smoke, she kind of fainted" Lux continued. "The doctors say that she actually had an engine attack. Probably from the shock she got from seeing Leo in that crash. She's been in terrible condition ever since. She can barely move. I had to type up an e-mail for her yesterday because she was so weak."

"Well, she'll get better, right?" asked Junior

"We thought that to, but…"

* * *

"…The doctors say I only have two weeks…" 

Alexandra looked at the floor; she didn't want to see Vectors horrified expression. After a silence that seemed to last forever, Vector suddenly turned around and sped out of the room.

"Leo, wait!" she yelled, followed by a bunch of coughs and hacks, as he pushed back Lux and ran straight out of the hospital, Rex quickly driving after. Lux, not that surprised, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You better get going." He said to Junior. "I'll take care of her."

Junior, shocked by what just happened, nodded his head and left without saying a word.


	5. Chapter V: Hope

Vector, back at the race track, was extremely depressed. He couldn't stop thinking about what Alex said in the hospital, he wasn't even paying attention to what was going on.

"Well, well! If it isn't the Vector kid! Hey want to---wha, hey! Where you goin'?! Don't ignore me!" Yelled Hicks as Vector didn't even look at him. "Hmm…Hey…boys…" He said to his crew team. "I have an idea…"

Vector was slowly driving through the trailer lot, looking for his own so he could rest. The whole thing had him really tired. As he was driving through, he noticed the Dinoco trailer, and stopped to look at it. The blue color on it looked very similar to Alex's paint job. It was no good. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get his mind off it.

Vector then looked at the picture of The King painted on the side. He remembered the letter Alex sent him, she said to tell The King good luck for her. He still needed to do that. But there was something odd about that picture…

"Hey kid"

Vector, forgetting that he was in public, was so startled that he jumped about two feet in the air. Turning around to see who it was, He was relieved. It was just his crew chief, Allen Ridgely.

"Uh—Sorry if I startled you, Vector." He said, also a bit startled at Vectors little act.

"Uh…what was I…Oh yeah, about the race tomorrow…I got a message from the judges." Vector really didn't want to hear it, he pretty much took this job for nothing now. But, refusing to talk, he had no choice but to listen. "Since you're the only one who finished the race…" Chief Ridgely continued, "you're not required to race. Hicks, Weathers, and Lightning all officially have first place scores now, so you've been bumped up to second, even if you qui you'll keep that score"

Vector really wasn't interested. There was no point, so he decided we won't race tomorrow, until…

"But due to Lightning's disappearance, the judges have stated that, if he doesn't return before the race, the winner of this race will take his place in the finals."

Vectors eyes widened with inspiration. First place had a cash prize, just barely enough to cover Alex's surgery! If he could win this race…

"So, uh, you want to race, Vector?" Vector practically hugged Allan, he was really happy he told him this. "I-I'll…take that as a…yes."

Vector headed off his trailer to rest up for tomorrow. He was very exited, completely forgot about his depression.

* * *

The door to Vectors trailer slowly opened up, a mysterious figure poking inside to see if we was noticed.Luckily for him, Vector was sleeping like a log. 

The intruder slowly and quietly sneaked up against vectors backside, accidentally bumping into him. Panicked, he looked at vector, hoping his cover wasn't blown…but Vector was still sound asleep.

Relieved, the intruder took a small bottle, and placed it, really gently under the hood behind Vectors back wheel. His mission completed, he slowly snuck out of the trailer and closed the door.

"This oughta get him…" Said Chick Hicks.


End file.
